mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Hand(map game)
Timeline: * February 4th, 2067: A Soviet spy is captured in a French nuclear reactor, and is suspected of attempted sabotage. However, upon close examination, nothing is wrong with the reacter, so the Soviet agent is traded for several other French and British agents. * February 14th, 2067: The reactor the Soviet agent had sabotaged experiences a major meltdown, killing at least 1867 french citizens, with radiation clouds still moving across the French country side. * March 1st, 2067: The British, French, American, and German governments demand an official apology from the USSR, as well as several billion dollars in damages * March 4th, 2067: The USSR refuses to apologize, saying that there agent had no orders to destroy the plan, only to gather intelligence. * March 5th, 2067: With tensions high, both NATO and Soviet forces mass at the border, ready for war at a moments notice * April 17th, 2067: With tensions only growing, the USSR passes a motion to activate the dead hand system, allowing Missiles to be launched without human intervention. * June 25th, 2067: The USSR finally agrees to pay partial retributions to the french government, but without offering an apology. However, with tensions remaining high, the dead hand system remains active. * June 27th, 2067: A small astroid hits Siberia, causeing a moderate explosion. The explosian is picked up by the dead hand system, which misidentifies it as a nuclear Explosion. The soviet arsenal is fired, with NATO sensors picking up the launches. Both sides Fire off thousands of weapons, affecting the entire earth * June 18th, 0000: The world balance was effectively destroyed overnight. millions of people go to sleep in their home country's, and wake up in entirely new ones. Or as the case often is, they don't wake up at all * July 3rd - November 31st 0000: this period is refers to as the settlement wars. Newly formed nations went to war with each other, desperate to claim there share of the remaining habitable land on earth. Map Rules # mods are gods in there respective category's, and demigods in other category's # The golden rule: treat others as you wish to be treated. Well, not really, but I don't want anyone bitching and moaning when they lose a war # players can be kicked out be kicked out by either the creator or the secondary mod, but the algo mod and the Map maker can assign bans of up to 3 days # this map game does take place in the future, but keep tech plausable, example: KEM misslie are okay, clones are not # each turn must be reread for grammar at least once. sections the mods can't understand will be crossed out # Nukes and other WMDS are allowed, but keep in mind most would have already be used, so you will generally have to make your own # plausibility is essential # a vote will be taken during the first turn as to whether we will go by half years or full years each turn # speaking of turns, one per day, they will usually start at 2:30 central time(that's when I get home from school) # don't do drugs while online sign up mods * head mod, creator of the world as we know it: -firesofdoom 21:53, March 24, 2015 (UTC) * secondary mod, ruler of the known universe: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 14:24, March 27, 2015 (UTC) * Algo mod, the God of war: * Map maker, the God of um... Maps?: Revolution 9 nations sign up is going to go different than most map games. Because I really don't want to list 200 or so nations, simply pick a nation, and add it to the list with your name/sig next to it. I'll start: If choosing a very small country, give a name and either where exactly it is, or what color it is. Thanks! * Celtic alliance(teal) firesofdoom * Brazil(green): Revolution9 * Union of South Africa(brown): Quebec * Slavic Imperial Federation(red in the Balkans) Spartian300 * Japan(Dark red): Vatonica * Russian Republic (pink): Alexander of Volzhsky * Western Australia (Navy Blue): ScottyD123 * The Caliphate (Normal Blue please): [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 14:23, March 27, 2015 (UTC) * East African Union (Black): Great showing. B23 (talk) 19:30, March 27, 2015 (UTC) * The New Crown of Aragon (Brownish red): ThievingMagpie * Baltic Republic: ♚Mr.Darius♚ The Game will start in the year 0001 AW(after war) this is the equivalent to 2068 CE or -2068 BCE(though I have no idea why you would even count like that) anyway, it will start next Monday, or when we have 8 players. change of plans: game will start tomorrow if all goes well 0001 AW mod events * a study in new Rome finds that about 3 billion people have died since The initial attacks on June 27th, 2067 * the new year is declared 0001 AW(after war) instead of 2068 CE * Europe and Asia show signs of stabilization after the war * remmeber, state at the end of your turn whether you want half-years or full years. player events The Caliphate: Allahu Akbar! The sun shines upon the Caliphate(the Caliphate isnt related to IS). Military and economy are improved. Jerusalem is made the capital. East African Union: '''Economy and military improves, after a disaster of Earth in June 27th, 2067, the ruler discusses further information on population. The plans might be achieved, for the common options. Villages are built up for people. Even some buildings will be in. We expand 20 pixels west. (Full Years) You can't expand yet, read the rules. rules have changed. '''Russian Republic: Organization of the government occurs, infrastructure begins to be repaired, and military is organized. Vladimir Zelin becomes the president, Grigori Mayakovsky is named prime minister, and Pavel Sakharov is the speaker of the State Duma. It is decided that internal order needs to be established before expanding. Celtic Alliance: ''' With massive amounts of refugees coming into the country, we pass several laws regarding these. The most notable is that as many refugees as our nation can support will be allowed in, provided all that are eligible sign up for reserve military duty. We begin to rebuild city's that have been hit by conventional explosives, witch leads to employment. We also begin to build entirely new city's to replace those targeted by nuclear weapons, including our capital New Dublin. (Full years) '''Japan: '''Tsuneo Kobe is voted as the Prime Minister of Japan. We try to unite Japan by joining with Hokkaido and Kyushu (Mod Response). We begin a nuclear program, and are please that we have stably survived the war. We focus on rebuilding our cities, and begin to create bomb shelters in our major cities. We improve our military and economy. (Full Years) * Hokkaido: we refuse, as we cherish our new found independence * Kyushu: we refuse, but offer a Trade deal '''Slavic Imperial Federation begins expanding it's borders into Czechoslovakia , with the goal of reconquering all the land lost by the Slavic race, and then some. The military is updated, and new technology is introduced. With a rival in the form of the Russians Republic, we begin rebuilding the economy, and all other aspects of Slavic life. Belgrade is the capital of our nation, and plands are laid for the conquest of Albania, Bulgaria, and Greece. Union of South Africa: We execute Afrikaaners as they are deemed evil by the ruler. (Full years, by the way ot should be 1 AW not 0001 AW * I made the year 0001 AW because I like it better. It's still pronounced the same. Also, from no on, mods underline anything that's not part of the game Brazil: '''We continue to stabilize our infrastructure after the war. We improve our economy which is traditional and mixed currently. We build up military from 250,000 to 270,000 very quickly. The outer parts of our country were lost during the nuclear was so we expand and quickly colonize those lands and new lands in the north.We try to improve relations with Argentina and Chile and ask for alliances with them. MOD RESPONSE We start the trek to Peru and attack the remains of the nation with 100,000 men. This is because of their role in the Dead Hand of bombing us a lot. "They shall fall to our power." (full years) * Argentina: we refuse your alliance, citing your invasion of Peru * Chile: we Accept your alliance, but will only be able to aid your invasion minimally * no, most of the damage done to your country would have been from soviet missles attempting to destroy a potential ally of the U.S. Little-no damage would have been done by Peru. '''The New Crown of Aragon: '''The New Crown of Aragon begins the act of rebuilding the parts of Spain destroyed by the Dead Hand and aim to return Spain and Southern Europe to a stage it was at before but realising that a lot of work will be needed the goverment is temporarily overturned and a single ruler put in power with everyone forced to work to repair the damage. For now they only improve the infastructure and country's agriculture deciding that training an army at this point in time is pointless due to the devastation caused worldwide. A few ships are sent out to the Balearic Islands to see what else survives.(Half years or full years) 0002 AW mod events * the war for Peru rages, with Brazil making gains and Peru slowly collapsing * An assassination attempt on the temporary dictator of Aragon inspires several anti-dictatorship marchs and riots * much of the world is starting to feel the effects of the war, with an economic recession seemingly intimate * the Caliphate begins to expand its borders, resulting in a minor border clash between it and the Arabian remannt * A separatest movement starts in the Spanish territory of the Celtic Alliance * the players have unanimously voted for full years, so that's what we will do '''Celtic Alliance: '''With massive amounts of refugees coming into the country, we pass several laws regarding these. The most notable is that as many refugees as our nation can support will be allowed in, provided all that are eligible sign up for reserve military duty. We continue to rebuild city's that have been hit by conventional explosives, witch leads to employment. We also work to build entirely new city's to replace those targeted by nuclear weapons, including our capital New Dublin. In order to avoid going into recession, We try to raise average wage, and have more workers in on the construction industry. To satisfy our territory in Spain, we make it a client state under our control, but with enough independence to satisfy the population. * lesser Spain: having just separated from The celtic Union, we celebrate our newfound independence, and improve our military and economy. '''Japan: We build up our military, especially in Miyazaki, and begin to move our tanks to Miyazaki by sea. We also begin to prepare our military for an invasion of Kyushu, which we secretly plan for 0003 AW, and ask South Korea for an alliance and trade agreement. In position to conquer Kyushu, we ask them again to peacefully join Japan, stating that they will get full representation and an immediate new federal election would be held if they accept. We improve our economy, hoping to recover from the war and loss of trade partners. Our nuclear program continues, and we reach out to the Empire of China for a possible alliance, trade agreement, and an exchange of technology. With the war now over, we offer the countries of the world to participate in a new Olympic Games, to be hosted by Tokyo in 0004 AW, which we hope to improve our tourism and boost our economy. * Celtic diplomacy: we accept the invitation to the 0004 AW olimpic games, however we polity ask for Japan to not continue their nuclear program, for fear of a second nuclear war. * Kyushu: we will not agree to a union, however we would agree to become a protectorate of Japan * while the basic idea of the Olympics is okay, they would not happen so soon. Brazil: We fight year 2 of our war with Peru and attack the last of the nation adding 20,000 men to our attack force. We ask Chile to send at least 10,000 men to fight with us. MOD RESPONSE We try to improve relations and trade with Argentina. '''We improve our economy, trade, and military and invest in military machines such as planes and tanks, which we build more of. We continue to rapidly expand our borders into our old nation and colonize these areas. We build a few new cities to replace he nuclear chaos and destruction that destroyed many cities. Brasilia stays the capital with a major population in agreement. The government tries to move away from military gov. to satisfy the people and their rights. We do not stop military growth though, (now at 280,000) but establish a new constitution to please any protesters. We and the people hate communism due to the starter of dead hand, the USSR. Felipe Barbosa is the new president of Brazil. A dança Brasil is a music group forming after the war. They bring influential hope to Brazil and are loved so much by the people do to their style and symbolism which adds to moral and strength. "Samba da cidade!" '''The Caliphate: '''Allahu Akbar! The Arabian renmant is attacked, as they do not follow the true Caliph. Isn't it way too early to have the olympics. That's implausible with the world still not in communication, unclaimed, and destroyed. Good point. Probably true '''Baltic Republic: Young generation of politicians in Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia and Kaliningrad overthrow their governments to form one united Baltic state. As the region wasn't very important military-wise, casualties were low compared to places like Russia or USA, the whole territory state claims to control now has 4-5 (mod?) million people. Despite that, massive territory in eastern parts of our lands are basically out of our influence. Newly formed government with representatives from all nations decides to use troops. 10,000 men start slowly advancing towards eastern cities of Vilnius, Daugavpils and Narva. After taking Narva and Daugavpils troops will regroup and move to Vilnius for later actions. Another 3,000 men are expected to arrive there from Kaliningrad. Latvian police force is used to reestablish Baltic administration in parts of Kurzeme and estonians retake southern Saaremaa. Elite units of all states are merged and dispatched on their first task - to secure areas around Peipus Lakes and take Pskov. To avoid sudden changes, most things like police forces and such are localised. Government is working on the issues of possible presidential elections and huge problems in the sector of energetics. Note for the future, ignore. * definatly plausible. Most european nations are flooded with refugees at this point. Slavic Imperial Federation begins pushing into unclaimed, but livable, Hungary, citing our massive population. We begin taking control of lawless regions in our nation, mainly in Bosnia, Montenegro, Croatia, and Bulgaria. Belgrade has it's infrastructure improved, and the current Chairmen, Ivan Tito, vows to bring the SIF to the forefront of Europe. Russian Republic: President Zelin says his goal is to reclaim the former USSR. As the infrastructure and other services are being repaired, the Republican Army (currently around 35,000 men) begins preparing for expansion. An operation is launched to the west and the south: a force of 10,000 advance on Kiev and the surrounding regions, while another 10,000 go south into the North Caucasus, with the objective of taking all of the former Russian Federation territory in the south down to the Georgia/Azerbaijan border. Western Australia: '''We move east to the point of the former Darwin and south. We are welcomed by the people of the villages as a stable government. All boys aged from 18-21 enter compulsory military training in the event of war. We carry-on stablising our government and make all drugs illeagal except for medical use. The military is split into five cores; Air Force, Army, Navy, Homeland Defence (HomeDef) and Law Enforcement (LAC). The LAC is given all rights as the police is in any other stable country. But as they are military and we do not want them being associated with them, they are not to do anything with Military affairs but are given the same funding. The current goal for our government is to occupy all of the former Australia, New Zealand and Papa New Guinea. We offer to the '''Celtic Alliance an alliance, free-trade deal and to take in Refugees. * An alliance with the Celtic alliance, dats funny. Anyone? No? * Celtic diplomacy: for the time being, we reject the alliance, stating that such a long range alliance would not help either nation at the moment. We would however, be interested in the free trade deal. Category:Dead hand